The Past Can Come Back to Haunt You
by Elenor GreanLeEf
Summary: A doctor arrives at the 4077th and turns Charles' world upside down. The 4077th will never be the same again!
1. Welcome to the 4077th

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from M*A*S*H (unfortunately), the only ones I do own are my original characters. _

* * *

"Sidney, what is this MASH like?" I ask.

"Well this MASH is extremely unique." He replies, "They don't really abide by army regs. Although the commander is regular army their efficiency is the best because they aren't very GI. Their patients come first."

"Well at least I am going some where were the regulations wont get in my way."

"That's why I chose you to be assigned to this MASH." He replies, "The four o' seven seventh and the eight o' sixty third get the most casualties. So you will have a lot of work cut out for you."

"I think I can handle it." He smiles.

"I know you can Lea."

"Um…Sid I know that you really enjoy being at this MASH. You spend half of your time there. Why aren't you being assigned to it?"

"They need me back at the home front. I and several other doctors have been assigned to be there if there are patents that won't have a quick fix. So the other head doctors and I had to decide who would fit best where. I have known you the longest and know your style. You're one of the most dedicated doctors and you don't give up when you have a hard case. That's why I'm entrusting this MASH to you." I laugh when he says this.

"You sure have a lot of faith in me, Sid but I haven't been in Korea that long."

"Quit doubting Lea. I helped tutor you, remember? I would only trust this MASH in your hands. I also will also come and see how you are doing ever few weeks, so I can check on your progress. So don't worry." I take a deep breath to focus before I speak again.

"Alright can you tell me about the staff?" Just as I say this we see the hospital.

"I won't need to. You will find out soon enough."

We pull into the compound just as he says this. There are numerous amounts of tents. The mess hall is easily defined from the staffing quarters. There is also a solid building which can only be the hospital. There are a few people walking around. Sidney parks us next to the ward.

"Sherman Potter's office is in here. Follow me."

We are about to walk in when and elderly man with gray white hair and a short younger man with glasses walk briskly out of the hospital towards us.

"Colonel, the new doctor, Lt Colonel Davids should be here soon." Says the younger man.

"Good we need a new surgeon."

"Uh Colonel, I don't think the Colonel is a surgeon."

"Not a surgeon? What other type of doctor is there?" They say as they reach us.

"I am a doctor that is not a surgeon." Sidney says getting their attention.

"Sidney, it's good to see you." Potter says as he shakes his hand. "And who is this fine young lady you have with you?" This causes me to blush a little. I am not very attractive.

"I'm Lt Colonel Lea Davids." I say as I shake his hand.

"You are the new doctor? No offence Miss. Davids but we have more needs for a surgeon then we do a shrink."

"Sherman, it's a new thing the Pentagon has come up with." Sidney says. "By the time most of the casualties get to Seoul they are really far gone. They think that if there is a psychologist right when they wake up there will be less people going to Seoul. They want a faster recovery rate so they came up with this plan. We are also not just for the casualties. If one of you needs help she will be here."

"Well I can see where that is beneficial." Potter replies. "Well you will have to bunk with Major Houlihan. Radar," "Take her stuff to the tent." He and Radar says at the same time. This causes me to laugh. "I hate it when he does that." Potter mumbles to himself. "Well I should introduce you to the rest of the gang, follow me." He heads back in to his office. Sidney and I follow him. "Make your self comfortable. I have to go get the others."

I continue standing. I have no desire to sit down again, we had been riding is the jeep for several hours. After a few minuets I start to shift on my feet.

"Nervous?" Sidney asks.

"Slightly." I reply. "These are the people who I am going to be living with for who knows how long. You know how I am Sid; I rarely get close to any one."

"You'll be okay. These people are very supportive." That's when the other people enter the room. There are three people who I don't know. Colonel Potter inters with them. It seems that Radar is done putting my stuff in the tent because he is also there.

"Potter you didn't tell me that the new doctor was this lovely." The tall dark haired one says as he grabs my hand and attempts to kiss it. "I am Hawkeye Pierce." I quickly yank my hand away from him and back up a few steps to get some breathing room.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I say dryly. I look sharply at Sidney with a look that clearly says "why the hell didn't you warn me about this?" This causes him to almost burst out laughing.

"Hawk, give her some breathing room." The other man says. He is also tall he has dark blond hair and a cheesy mustache. "I'm B. J. Hunnicutt."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Davids, this is Margaret Houlihan, the woman you will be bunking with." Potter points to the blond lady.

"Hello, Colonel." She says.

"There is one more surgeon but he is at the aid station." Potter says.

"Oh when does he get back?"

"Trust me Chuck not being here is a good thing." Hawkeye says. "He is one of the most pompous…"

"Pierce." Potter says warningly.

"I'm just warning her. She needs to know that he considers every one beneath him."

"He can't be that bad?" I ask.

"I have to agree with Hawk on this one." B. J. says. "He will treat you the same way."

"I will have to see for my self. Besides he can't be as bad as some one I met before and even he had his humble moments. Anyway I have a job to do. Sidney, when am I supposed to start?"

"I don't know. Do you have any casualties in post-op right now?" Sidney asks Potter.

"No not right now. Are you staying Sidney?" Potter says.

"Yes, I have to make sure Lea gets adjusted. I will also be stopping in a lot to check on her progress."

"Radar go fix up the VIP tent." Potter says only to find Radar had already left to do just that. "Well it looks like we have plenty of time. Davids if you want to some one can show you around the compound."

"I volunteer. It's customary that show every woman around." Hawkeye says.

"I think I'll pass." I reply. "But I do need to get changed out of this clothing. Could you show me where your tent is Margret?"

"Yes, follow me."

We leave to go into her tent. It is not very far away from the ward. Her tent is decorated in Japanese décor. There are a lot of reds and pinks decorations. Ug, I hate pink.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your personal space." I say.

"Oh you're not intruding. It will be nice to talk to some one intelligent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you associate with your nurses it makes things awkward when you have do be strict with them. Then there are the doctors and you just seen why it's hard to carry an intelligent conversation with them."

"Speaking of the doctors, is Pierce always like that?"

"Always. Ever since he got here he has been trying to seduce every nurse that has gone through this camp. I can count the number who hasn't fallen for his tricks on one hand."

"How long has he been here?"

"He is one out of three original members of this camp."

"Oh dear. That is a long time. Who are the other people?"

"Father Mulcahy and I are the other ones."

"Wow, you have been stuck here for a long time. I have only been in Korea for a few weeks. I was in Tokyo when Sidney called me up and said he needed my assistance. So I came over here."

"You knew Sidney before coming here? How?"

"Before the war started he was a tutor of mine when I was getting my degree. I was his intern for a long time. He taught me every thing he knows."

"So he naturally thought you would be good for the job?"

"Yes."

"I still don't understand what your purpose here is."

"Potter didn't tell you?" She shakes her head. "Well they decided that having a psychologist at the MASH's would prevent a lot of people from being permanently damaged. Also I am here to help with the faculty if they need me."

"That is actually a good idea. Thank you for explaining it to me. Anyway you probably want to get unpacked. The left side of the tent is yours. You can do anything you want with it. I'll be back in a little bit to show you around."

Then I am alone. I sigh and begin to unpack. I put my books, clothes, and various knickknacks away. I get out of my suit and into fatigues. My record player finds its self a new home on a stand and the records underneath it. Then I pull out my pictures. The one with my grandma finds a place on another stand next to my cot, and the picture with my best friends Samantha, Kelsy, and Josh get the place next to grandma. There is a picture of Sidney and me when I got my diploma. I place it on the desk with the others. I look at the last picture; it's of _him_ and me. It has been five years since we went our separate ways. I really don't know why I brought this with me. Maybe because I always hoped he would come back but it was not to be. This picture finds its self back in my foot locker. I then put my instruments under my cot. There is no way I would be going any where with out them. My French horn, soprano sax, clarinet, and guitar are one of the few ways I can relax and be my self. I just hope Margret doesn't mind me playing. My cot soon finds itself covered in a quilt my grandmother and I made. I'm temped to put a curtain around my sleeping area (I'm a very private person) but I don't. There is no reason to divide my self from everyone just yet.

"Are you done?" I hear Margret say from behind me as she walks in. "Oh wow you have done a good job with it.

"Thanks. Hay Margret can I ask you a question?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I like to play instruments. I'm not the greatest but I'm not totally bad either. Is it alright if I play in the tent?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your tent to." She asks amused.

"Well I still feel like I'm intruding. Also I don't want to be an aggravation."

"You're not on both counts. What do you play?"

"Well I can almost play anything but I'm the best at French horn and soprano saxophone. I also have a clarinet and guitar with me."

"French horn? I have heard some one play that before, it was awful. What is it suppose to sound like?"

"I can show you." I get my horn out and sit on a chair. "I'm going to warm up first and then I'll play something." I start on my scales and then play a song I made up.


	2. What is Going On?

Finally back to the four o' seven seventh. Even though I don't like being here (I would rather be in Tokyo) I could have always ended up in a worse place, like the aid station. I walk into the Swamp. As usual the cretins are drinking their homemade swill. How they can drink it I will never know.

"Hay Charles, you're back in one piece." Hawkeye says. I ignore him; he is not worth my time. I go over to my foot locker to get a clean pair of clothes out; the ones I am wearing right now are appalling.

"How was the aid station Charles?" B. J. says. Why did he even ask that question? The only thing that the aid station ever is is horrible.

"It seems Chuck is going to ignore us again." Hawkeye says with a sigh. "So Beej what do you think of the new girl?" I don't pay any attention to this either. Hawkeye is usually talking about new nurses that come in.

"I think she wants you to leave her alone."

"Nah she's just playing hard to get."

"Why are you even interested in her? She isn't your type."

"I'm interested because she rejected my complements. She saw right through what I was doing."

"Well, what do you expect from a shrink. She knows how to play mind games Hawk." This does get my attention; it is not a nurse they are talking about.

"What do you mean a shrink?" I ask.

"Oh now you want to join the conversation? Lt. Colonel. Davids," Hawkeye says this with obvious sarcasm, "arrived with Sidney today. She is the first permanent shrink the four o' seven seventh has ever had."

My blood seems to freeze, and my breath catches in my chest. No it can't be her! Davids is a popular name. It isn't her, I reassure my self and try to get back to normal.

"And obviously one of the only sensible women it has ever had." I finally quip.

"We will see. I'm irresistible. I mean who wouldn't want this?" Hawkeye finishes saying this with a gesture to his body.

"Any woman with a brain wouldn't look twice." I retort. Then I hear it, a French horn and it's playing that song, _her _song. I jump up and walk out of the Swamp. "It can't be." I say softly to my self.

"Charles what is wrong." B. J. asks. I barely hear it as I walk towards the sound. She was always making up tunes in her head and would be whistling them all the time. She never wrote them down (she couldn't read music) but sometimes she would play them on her instruments. This was the one she played the most. It had echoed in my mind several weeks after I saw her last. It can't be her though. There has to be a explanation. Maybe she taught it to someone just like she tried to teach it to me?

I reach Margaret's tent and walk in, it's her. Granted her appearance had changed a little, she has finally grown her amber hair down to her shoulders and she has lost weight, but it is still her. Probably the most characteristic thing was her glasses slowly making their way down her nose, just like normal. She always tried to keep them up but it never worked. Another usual vision was seeing her gray-blue green eyes closed, while she _felt _the music.

"Charles what is going on?" Hawkeye asks. This snaps her out of her reverie, she stops playing and looks up, causing the vision to break.


	3. You!

Hearing that annoying man speak causes me to stop playing and open my eyes. A sight that has been wanted for five years but also fills me with dread, greets me. There are only a few changes in him. More of his hair has disappeared, and it causes him to look older than he really is, but other than that he looks very much the same. I don't say anything, I just take in this sight for a few second. It's rather shocking actually, and I don't mean seeing him after all these years, I mean his appearance. Seeing him dressed in olive green drab, that is stained with blood, mud, and who knows what else is very shocking. He honestly looks horrible. I have never ever seen him look anywhere close to this. He had always looked pristine whether he was inside the OR or out of it. This place had obviously done a number on him.

"Lea what are you doing here?" he asks, and this pulls me out of my observations. His voice doesn't sound accusing, or like he wants me gone. It just sound shocked. Well shocked and confused with maybe a little surprised.

"I'm here to help the patents that come through here," I tell him simply. I start to say something else when I'm interrupted.

"Wait you two know each other? How?" Hawkeye asks.

"Yes we know each other Peirce," Charles says and rolls his eyes. It's obvious that he has a lot of contempt for this man, then again Charles always did have a lot of contempt for most people. He looks like he is about to say something else but I cut him off.

"We _knew_ each other through college," I tell him trying to end the conversation. They had no need to know what had happened between Charles and I, and I was going to make sure they didn't know. There was no point as far as I could see. That part of our lives had closed five years ago. Hence the reason why I said knew. I no longer know this man standing in front of me, and this was obviously not lost on him. His eyebrows go up, silently asking me what that was suppose to mean, but no one else notices.

"So what you went to college together or something?" Hawkeye asks, and this causes me to roll my eyes.

"No I went to a much cheaper college," I tell them, "I could have never made it into that one, but I did intern there a lot." I almost wanted to sigh. Not even five minutes into seeing him again and I'm already lowering myself, pointing out all my faults to anyone who was looking for them. Once again the only one who caught on was Charles. It almost looked like he was begging me not to say things like that. Oh well there was no point in hiding the truth, it was already shoved into my face five years ago.

"It's good seeing you again," Charles says in almost a whisper. This makes me mad, enraged. How dare he say something like that after what he did? If we were alone I would give him a piece of my mind, but luckily for him we aren't alone. So instead of tearing him a new one a smile slightly. All these years of psychology had really trained me on how to hide what I was feeling.

"It's good to see you again as well," I tell him, still with that fake smile on my face. He looks back at me slightly baffled. In the years that he has known me, I could never hide what I was really feeling, so I must be confusing him big time.

"So how long are you going to be with us?" he asks once he recovers.

"Well as long as the army believes I am needed," I say with a shrug. "I may be with you as long as this war goes on."

Charles looks like he is about to say something, but is once again interrupted by Hawkeye.

"Well if that's the case I'm sure you will be getting quite lonely out here. I can always keep you from that," he says while stepping forward around Charles. The look on is face is one I never wanted directed at me before. It was a look that said he though I was a piece of meat. I can see Charles standing behind him. He looks enraged, almost like he is considering beating Hawkeye. I can't let that happen.

"Peirce, many years have gone by and I have yet to get lonely enough to do anything stupid like what you are suggesting, I will not start now." The tone of my voice clearly says, 'do not bother because I am not going to fall for anything you have planed.' I just hope it's enough to get through his head.

"Well if you ever change your mind..." he begins to say but I cut him off.

"I will not ever change my mind, now you may leave."

I let out a sigh of relief when he doesn't say anything but actually leaves, and BJ follows him. Obviously this will not be the last time I have problems with him, but for now the problem has been resolved. Now I look at my other problem, the one called Charles Winchester. What am I going to do about this?

"I see you two have some catching up to do. I'll leave you alone for a while," Margaret says and then leaves. I almost want to cry out telling her to stay, but I don't. I honestly don't want to be stuck alone with him. Of course there is a really annoying part of me that does as well. I would love to find that part and kill it right now, but it is past my grip, so now I just look at him. I'm not really sure what to say. I mean what can I say? Luckily I don't have to say anything.

"It's been a long time," he mutters.

"Yeah it has," I reply quickly. My heart is pounding in my chest. I have no idea what he is going to say next.

"How have you been?"

I want to snap at him for asking that. I want to tell him I've been horribly miserable, and it's all his fault, but I don't. Instead I say, "I've been alright. You?"

"I have also been well," he says after a few seconds and then pauses. "You look really well.

"Thank you," I say and then smile. "I wish I could say the same for you, but you look terrible."

"All the joys of being in this place," he says with a dry tone. Knowing him as well as I do, he's actually laughing inside. His eyes tell me that, but he wont say it.

"So I'm going to look that bad by the time I get out of here?" I ask smiling. "I think I'm going to tell Sidney to find someone else."

This does case him to laugh a little. "Might be wise but if you do who am I ever going to have a intelligent conversation with?" he asks.

Immediately the smile goes off my face, and he stops laughing when he sees that. Finally it's too much. "Oh I'm sure you will find someone," I say bitterly. "Obviously you didn't need me around last time, so why would I be needed now?"

He goes over to me and puts his hand under my chin. I jerk away. "Do not touch me!" I tell him warningly.

"Lea please," he starts to say but I cut him off.

"No! Do not say anything! You said enough five years ago!" I snap at him. I stand up and put my instrument away. I need something to distract me.


	4. Coward

I watch as she puts her things away. She's angry, she's more than angry, but I suppose I can't really blame her. Of course after five years I had thought she would have gotten over it. She's strong, resilient, or at least she was. Could she have changed over the years, gotten weak? Yes, I suppose she could have, of course if she has it would be my fault.

Finally when she is done, she looks back at me. My breath catches in my throat. Her eyes swirl with a mixture of hate, loathing, pain, anguish, and loneliness. It's a look I've seen once before, and I never wanted to see it again.

"Why are you still here?" she asks me.

"Because I want to make it right. I want to say I'm sorry." It sounds lame even to my ears, and the next thing she says is more than expected.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!" she practically yells at me. "I loved you, and you lead me to believe you did as well! I gave you everything! My heart, my mind, my love, and my virginity! What did you do? You took it all and then dropped me! You did the one thing I asked you never to do! You used me Charles!"

When she finished she was red in the face, and madder than ever. Eventually she would start crying, but not just yet. That would come much later.

"I didn't," I insist. "We got involved and then it didn't work out. I'm sorry."

"You mean I wasn't suitable," she says in a low tone. "I wasn't perfect enough for _your_ family, so you had to cut me loose."

"Look I would have loved for it to work out but really it never would have," I tell her, hopping she would see reason. "My family would have torn you apart. You remember how bad just that one night was. Could you really live with that your whole life?"

She looks at me for a few seconds and then says, "I don't think the question is if I could. I think it is could you?"

I don't say anything, I just look at her. I mean what can I say?

"That's what I thought," she says and then turns around. "You are a coward."

My eyes widen in shock. How dare she call me, a Winchester, a coward? I grab her arm and turn her around.

"I am not a coward!" I tell her.

She jerks her arm out of my hand and then says, "I told you not to touch me Charles!"

I ignore her and say, "Why did you call me a coward?"

"Because you are!" she says. "You are so afraid to face your own family that you took the easy way out and got rid of me! Charles I wouldn't be so mad about you dumping me if it had been for a real reason, but you only did it because your family didn't like me. Tell the truth Charles, if your family had accepted me would you have still broke it off with me, and don't lie to me! Do me that one thing and don't lie to me! I deserve that much."

I almost started to lie to her, but I couldn't do it. I can pride myself in the fact that I have never once lied to her, I'm not going to start now.

I let out a sigh and say, "If they had approved of you I would have never let you go."

"That's what I thought," she said and then paused. "Charles as long as I'm here I want to have a strictly professional relationship. Do me a favor and don't talk to me unless you have to."

I look at her shocked and say, "Lea there is no reason we can't be friends."

"Charles, it's very hard for me to be around you right now," she says and turns around again. "Also I doubt your family would approve of me being your friend anyway."

I stare at her for a few seconds, and then finally say, "Alright if that's what you want I wont bother you." Then I walk out of the tent, and go back to the Swamp. Being at this MASH had just got a lot more complicated.


	5. No Time to Cry

After I hear him leave, I collapse into the chair. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I keep telling myself this over and over again. Obviously this isn't going to work and I'm about to start bawling. Just as I think the waterworks are about to start I hear the PA announce, "Attention all personnel. Incoming wounded. I hope you're all ready because it's going to be a long one folks."

I manage to push my emotions aside and walk out into the compound. It's absolute chaos. Jeeps are pulling in with wounded soldiers, and the hospital personnel are running around looking over the wounded. I can hear the sound of helicopters coming in, it mixes with the horrifying cries of pain coming from the wounded. It's a deafening moment that will forever be engraved into my mind. I look around, unsure what to do. I'm snapped out of my shock when I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I look at the person, it's Sidney.

"Sidney what are we suppose to do?" I ask him still slightly in a daze.

"We can't do anything right now," he tells me. "Our job is after all the patents are taken care of."

I look at him and then shake my head. "I can't just stand around while everyone else is running around like crazy. There must be something I can do, some way I can be useful."

"Lea there really isn't anything..." he starts to say but I am no longer listening to him. In fact I've started to walk away from him and into the chaos. I kneel down beside on of the wounded. He is a young man, he can't be any older than 20. He is awake but is not making any sound. He's trying but for some reason he can't. It's easy to see his attempts are taking a toll on his already strained body.

"Look at me," I tell him softly. He ignores me and continues trying to scream. "Look at me," I say more forcefully this time. Finally his eyes look up into mine, but he is still trying to get a sound out. I touch his hand gently. "You're going to be alright, but you have to calm down. I know it hurts, but the more you try to scream the more pain you are putting on yourself. Instead of screaming just squeeze my hand. It doesn't how much you squeeze just do it. A doctor is going to be with you very soon, I promise." Finally he stops trying to scream, and then squeezes my hand. Considering the damage he's had done to his body, he is surprisingly strong. I gently wipe his tears away from his face with my other hand and keep telling him it will be alright.

After what seems like hours, someone kneels beside me and starts looking the young man over. I look at him and my heart drops down into my stomach, it's Charles.

"Get him to the OR now!" he shouts out. "He's top priority!"

As if on command two orderlies step up and start to take him away. His hand slips out of my grasp, but he still looks at me. It's clear to see he's terrified, and his eyes silently plead for me not to leave him. Those eyes reach out into my heart, and I can't leave him. I follow him into the hospital. I stop only in the was room to clean my hands, and get a mask and gown, then I go into the OR. I find my patient, and yes in those few moments he had become my patient, and go over to him. He is still awake and being prepped for surgery. He looks like he's about to start trying to scream again, and then I grab his hand gently once again.

"It's going to be alright," I once again tell him. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to be with you through this all the way, and I'm going to be here when you come to."

Hearing me say that seems to calm him immediately, and then the nurses put him under.

"What are you doing in here?" Charles voice says from behind me. I turn around to look at him. All I can see are his blue eyes from behind his mask but I still know who it is.

"This is my patient Charles, and I'm going to be looking over him. Don't worry I wont get in your way," I tell him.

He looks like he is about to argue with me but instead he just says, "Well if you are going to be in here put a mask on."

I do as he says and he turns his attention to my, no our patient. The idea of anything being "ours" almost makes me shudder.

* * *

_A/N: Alright my fine readers, a new chapter is up. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please give me your opinions on how I'm doing. I really need to know. Also any ideas you have please tell me. I'm just kindove winging it here, and I need all the ideas I can get. I really do not want to get writer's block like I have on my other stories_. _Once again thank you for reading, and any help is more than welcomed._


	6. OR

I sigh as she goes to put on a mask. I don't want her here; it will only make operating harder. However, I don't have a choice in the matter…well maybe I do. I could just tell her to get out of the OR. It's no place for a psychologist, and she can't do anything that will help us. I can't tell her to leave though, I don't know why but I just can't.

I shake my head slightly; there is no point in thinking about this now. In fact, there is no reason why I should be thinking about it at all. She made it quite clear that she wanted nothing more than a professional relationship, and that is what she will get.

With this thought firmly in my mind, I look at the patient. He clearly is having trouble breathing. That will be the first thing I have to take care of.

"Nurse, this man is going to need a breathing tube," I tell the nurse working with me. She quickly disappears to get me what I need, and I continue to look at the other injuries he has.

"Oh, nice chest wound Charles," Hawkeye says. "Looks like it may be a tough one."

Rolling my eyes I briefly look up. "For you, Pierce, it would be. For me this is routine."

"Ah, I see you didn't forget to take your ego pill when you were at the aid station," Hawkeye says as he looks over his own patient. At the same time I am carefully cutting into my own.

"Of course he can't Hawk," B. J. adds. "Didn't you know it's pumped into him intravenously?"

"Hah! Another mystery solved!" Hawkeye cries out triumphantly.

"Pierce, you call it ego, I call it giving credit where it is due," I tell him as my fingers work their magic.

"Everyone brace themselves," Hawkeye says loudly. "I hear a Winchester sermon coming on."

I roll my eyes and because what I am doing is so routine I am able to look up again to finish what I was going to say. "I have studied with the finest surgeons available. I have worked on politicians. I have done surgeries that you can only dream of doing, and to think, my talent is being waste here, in this sewer. To add insult to my injury, I am forced to work with people who can just barely claim to call themselves doctors."

"Oh really, Winchester?" I hear Colonel Potter say. It was a tone I knew well and I could tell he wasn't very happy with my speech. "So you mean to tell me and my _bird_ here that I can barely say I'm a doctor?"

I chuckle nervously before I continue. "I am sorry Colonel; I wasn't meaning to include you in this…unsavory group of people." I pause for a moment and then continue under my breath, "Even if your abilities are somewhat limited and outdated."

"I _heard _that Winchester!" The Colonel's voice was now razing now. "This old man ain't _deaf_ you know!"

I don't say anything. While I may like to let my opinion be know, I am not stupid. Instead I begin to look for the shrapnel that had torn into my patent's body. When I finally spot it I begin to take it out, only to almost drop it when I hear Hawkeye speak again.

"So Chuck, what's the deal with the new girl, you know, Lt. Colonel Davids?" His voice is clearly laced with sarcasm once again as he says her rank.

Just him saying her name makes me feel like I've been plunged into ice cold water. I look around briefly to see if she is in the room and I sigh when I see her standing nearby watching me. I decide not to answer him, and I focus back on getting the shrapnel out of this man's body. Hawkeye, however, doesn't seem to get the hint, and it also seems like he doesn't realize that the woman in question was right there.

"She really seems to be something else," he continues and then makes a blissful sound. It makes me want to gag. "Beautiful, smart, and energetic. I bet she would just be simply wonderful."

I really want to strangle him. He has no right to talk to her like that, but then again I also have no right to defend her either. With this thought in mind I turn to sowing up my patient instead of strangling him.

"You seem to have a history with her," Hawkeye says. "Care to fill me in?"

I sigh and count to ten while I wait for another patient. It is inevitable; I'm going to have to say something.

"Pierce, my...history with Colonel Davids is none of your business," I tell him.

Hawkeye looks up and sighs. "Alright I'm just going to cut to the chase," he says. "Are you dating her or not?"

I knew that was where this was heading, but I hadn't actually expected him to come out and say it.

"I am not," I say and then slowly add, "And you will not go after her either."

"If you aren't dating her then you really don't have a say," Hawkeye says.

"You listen here Pierce…" I start to say, but am cut off.

* * *

_A/N: Yes I know it's been a while, but I am back. I am so sorry that it's taken so long. College has really kept me busy, and I had major writer's block on this story. I hope you like this chapter; I really worked hard to get it finished. There should be another chapter up soon._


End file.
